


Your Luck Has Run Out

by marie33, orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized!Chat Noir, Evil Laughter, F/M, i still dont know how to tag, just kidding im not sorry, this is horrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Chat Noir, it was normal to arrive late to their small meetups.  But almost a half an hour late?  Now, that was unheard of.  The girl, donned in her usual spotted suit, glared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, which she'd probably be doing to Chat any minute now.  Or, any second now, because she heard a faint thump behind her, indicating a certain cat had arrived.  She stood and turned to face him, then froze.</p><p>	"...Chat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yang

          She flipped open her compact. Almost twenty minutes past their agreed time. A frustrated sigh slipped out of her, and she lowered to a sitting position on the edge of the roof. For Chat Noir, it was normal to arrive late to their small meetups. But almost thirty minutes late? Now, that was unheard of. The girl, donned in her usual spotted suit, glared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance, which she'd probably be doing to Chat any minute now. Or, any second now, because she heard a faint thump behind her, indicating a certain cat had arrived. She stood and turned to face him, then froze.

          "...Chat?"

          Flipping his baton with a shit-eating grin, he strode closer to Ladybug. "Well, hello, my lady." His grin eerily grows wider, and the heroine holds her breath. This wasn't Noir. Before she could back away, Chat swiped the girl off of her feet, gripping her tightly to restrain her, white claws digging into her suit. "I'm surprised you aren't buzzing with the energy you usually have." Ladybug struggles in his grip. "Or is it that you're too shocked to see me?" The wicked grin returns.  
Ladybug gasps in pain. He's holding her too tight. She can't breathe, she can't breathe, _she can't breathe_ \- she chokes on the air, and she swears her ribs will snap any moment now. "Ch-Chat.." It hurts to speak. With one painful and swift motion, she kicks him in the leg, heel-first, and a grunt escapes him. She gasps, this one full of relief as she breaks free, and she whips around to face him. He snickers, a few _tsk tsk tsks_ escaping him. "My, my. How feisty." His eyes narrow, and he goes from playful to deadly in a moment. "Won't you fight me?"

          "No. I won't fight you." Her hand hovers over her yo-yo. This was not the Chat she knew, and yet it still was. She wouldn't hurt him for the life of her. Not when he was under the influence of Hawkmoth and the akuma. The girl scanned him, wondering where the akuma had entered - his bell, possibly. She snaps back down to attention, though, once he begins talking again.

          "You know, you're less of a ladybug, and more of a gnat." Before the heroine can react, he's summoning Cataclysm and coming at her. She dodges him, nearly missing the opportunity, and she hears him snarl behind her. She turns, gripping her yo-yo tightly. "Don't touch me! You don't know what Cataclysm could do to a person. Please, Chat, come to your senses. Please." Her voice gets smaller until it's nothing but a whisper, and her face falls when a snicker escapes him. His expression becomes dangerous. "I'm raring to find out." His tone is cold. Expressionless. 

          Before he had a chance to do anything wreckless, Ladybug aimed her yo-yo and whizzed away. She weaved through building after building after building. She'd stall. Waste precious time. He couldn't stay transformed forever, could he? His voice echoes from behind her, taunts following her through Paris. "You knooooooow, cats are great at catching their prey!" She gives a frustrated sigh, trying not to focus on a good comeback, and instead focuses on where she's going. There's not a set destination in mind. She just needed to get him off of her tail.  
Blanc figured wasting time chasing around LB was... wasting his time. Mid-pounce, he expanded his baton as far up as it would go. He made one miraculous leap.... right onto her. They fell, Ladybug colliding with the pavement (thank goodness she wasn't up that high), and Chat encasing her in a prison on all fours. This could only be described Chat Noir's dream - but this was not Chat Noir. "Funny for me to drop in, huh? You always did say something about cats landing on all fours, didn't you?"  
Ladybug struggled underneath Chat, trying to move him over, but he was as solid as stone. He wouldn't budge. "...Chat, stop. Please, this isn't you." Her voice wavers. Tears come.

          Blanc finds this downright amusing, and he grins his cheshire smile. "Don't you worry, LB. Once I get your miraculous, your death will be quick and painless." He raises his hand, Cataclysm still activated. Ladybug shrank away from it, terror evident in her eyes. "Chat, stop, this is wrong. This is all wrong." Her voice cracks.  The white cat slowly wrapped his fingers around her throat, raising her up so her feet were dangling off the ground. Screams of agony filled the area around them, and onlookers took the chance to flee. It burned so bad, her throat was on fire, she was on fire, she was melting - and then her earrings were gone. He had plucked them off like they were nothing. "I can't wait to finally see who you really are." He chuckles. "And then rip you to shreds."

          The screams have died out, and she is left struggling to breathe. Tears fall from her face onto white leather, and Ladybug is no more.

          Marinette Dupain-Cheng is left in her place, crying out once again because _oh god_ the pain is so much worse now she doesn't want this the pain is too much just get it over with -

         But Chat Blanc's grip loosens. He lets go. Eyes wide, he stammers. "Y-You're..." He's trembling now, he is supposed to be finishing the job, supposed to be lifting his arm, summoning Cataclysm again... but he can't bring himself to do it. The girl who sat behind him in class had been her. The sweet classmate who was so strong-willed and talented. How had he been so blind?  
Marinette struggles to lift herself up. Her mind is screaming for her to get out, to run, to hide - but her body can't. Her arms shake as she holds herself up, coughing and choking and she was so sure this is what it felt like to be dying. Her vision is blurry from the tears - she's not sure if it's blood or spit that she's coughing up. Instead of trying to look, she squeezed her eyes closed. She was naive, she always had been. She should have been quicker. Marinette did not have the right to be called Ladybug, to be the hero of Paris. She was supposed to be the hero, not the victim. Her arms gave out from underneath her, and she shook from the pain.

         He looked down at the miraculous in his hand, and looked down at Marinette, blood dripping out of her mouth with every sputter. A wound wrapped around her throat - which looked more like a burn than anything - and for a second he was thankful he didn't hold on any longer than he did. Before he could hold on to the feeling, a man's voice rattled in his ears. The boy winced, and snarled back a response underneath his breath. Leaning down, he rips the girl's jacket, and whispers.

                                                                                            "Play dead."

         Terrified and confused, Marinette gave him a look of utter disbelief. What was he doing? He was supposed to be killing her right now, and putting her out of her misery. Nonetheless, she went motionless. Her adrenaline had left long ago. She knew he was under the influence of the akuma, of Hawkmoth - but she couldn't help but feel betrayal. Her miraculous was gone. Tikki was gone. All that was left was a helpless little girl.

         Unlike before, Blanc picked up the girl carefully, arms stiff. This was wrong. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. Tears rolled down his face and fell onto grey fabric. Chat Noir had not entirely left. He was still there. And he was fighting. _He was fighting the akuma._


	2. Yin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defying Hawk Moth was as hard as the idea sounded. He had to stay focused. He had to remind himself that he was his own person. That the akuma was a separate entity.

          Seeing the girl in such pain had awakened Noir, but Blanc was still there, lurking. Thoughts somersaulted in his head. What was his, and what was the akuma's?  He was possessed, yet at the same time he was conscious. Pushing the thoughts aside, he realized that he couldn't waste any time. Chat took a deep, shaky breath, forcing himself to stop the tears - and bounded off with Marinette in his grasp. He knew where he was going. Was it even him who knew? That, he did not know.  
Defying Hawk Moth was as hard as the idea sounded. He had to stay focused. The second he relaxed, Blanc could overpower him and regain control. He had to remind himself that he was his own person. That the akuma was a separate entity. He felt the girl tense in his arms as he began leaping from rooftop to rooftop. A wave of pity and regret washed over him, but he kept on. Pushing away the feelings to deal with later, he arrived at his destination.  


         Marinette winced as she met the floor, and almost forgot she was supposed to play opossum. Her breaths had steadied. She told herself that she would be okay. She'd make it out okay. 

          "Hawk Moth." Although Chat's face was stony, his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, the boy bent down quickly and tucked Marinette's miraculous in her hand, and she squeezed the earrings in response. He stood straight, and the man turned stiffly to face the boy and the motionless girl. 

          "Good." The voice was cold. Deep. Malicious. It echoed throughout the room, sending chills even up Chat's spine. The boy stepped over Marinette towards the one who had been behind every akuma attack, all the destruction, all the chaos - and smiled, albeit reluctantly.

         "I'm so glad I could finally make you proud, father."

         Marinette's eyes shot open, pupils dilating. The smallest gasp escaped her lips, and she squeezed her fist with her earrings encased in her fingers even harder.  Chat was Hawk Moth's son. Had he been partnered up with the masked villain the entire time they had been a duo? Had he never been on her side? The betrayal she felt swelled into something awful, and she would have moved if she didn't care about the risks she faced. She heard the man ask for the miraculous, but did not see the boy become flustered. Chat stammered, trying to come up with an explanation, but Hawk Moth saw right through him. The man's face twisted in anger, and raised his staff, aiming for Chat's head, but luckily, the boy got out of the way. The staff slammed on the hard concrete floor, and Marinette stiffened. 

          Chat cried out. "M-Marinette!" It was a cry for help. "Please!"  The girl sat up, eyes wide. He wasn't completely gone.

          Her head was pounding, she felt like her skull would crack at any moment - but she was sure about one thing. She had to help him. Her hands shook, and it took her a few moments to put in her earrings. Shakily, she stood. Her throat was still on fire. She swallowed painfully, then tried to transform. But it didn't work. Her breath hitched, and she tried once more. No luck. "I can't..." Her voice was hoarse, and came out in a whisper. Looking up, Chat was seemingly desperate, sparing a glance at her every chance he got, because he needed her. He needed _her_. She was Ladybug, with or without the mask. She could do this. 

          "H-Hey! Hawk Moth! Y-You looking for these?" She puts her fist with the miraculous in the air, waving it around to grab his attention. Her voice is scratchy, and it's painful to yell, but she manages. The man stops, and glares in her direction. Chat stood there shocked, breathing heavily. "M-Marinette, don't -" He was cut off by his father, one muttered word that shut the cat up. 

          "Adrien."

           A shaky breath left the Agreste who was still clad in white, and Hawk Moth advanced towards Marinette. Although she was injured, she stared up at him defiantly. He extended his hand, making eye contact with her through emotionless, dull eyes. She extended her fist over his hand, as if to drop the earrings in his gloved hand and let Ladybug die. 

          Chat started off with a slow walk, which eventually became a sprint, and provoked an attack from behind. "I bet this is the first time an akuma has failed you, isn't it, Dad?" He took Hawk Moth by surprise, gaining an advantage. Marinette ran to the side of the room, clutching her miraculous with both hands now.  She had to formulate a plan, and fast. She wished she had Ladybug's logic right now, but her mind was so fuzzy that it was hard to even think. She froze when she heard a thump, and looked over at the two, father and son.

          Hawk Moth had been forced to the ground. Chat had his baton pointing threateningly at the throat of the masked Gabriel Agreste, and he cracked a genuine Chat smile™. His chest heaved, but he had won. Hawk Moth _had_ to plead for mercy now. It was over.

          "Adrien." The boys' smile disappeared, a butterfly encasing his eyes, and Hawk Moth went on.  "You don't need to do this. We can be a family again. We can be like before. We can be together, and happy. All you have to do is get the miraculous, and kill the girl."

          The words were so appealing to him. Things could be like the way they were before his mother disappeared, before the world crumbled out from underneath him, before he was alone. He lowered his staff. Blue eyes stared into green. 

           Holding her miraculous close to her chest, Marinette stumbled backwards. "No. No, no, no, no, Chat, no." Her heart thumped in the back of her throat - and she ran. She tore away from him, away from Hawkmoth, away from this wretched place. The exit was just up ahead. She would make it. At Hawk Moth's command, Blanc went after her. In no time, with little effort, he came to a halt in front of her, and smiled. A second later, she was in his arms. She struggled, but was weak compared to Blanc, who was forcefully holding her in place. 

          "Since you've made it this _fur_ , I'll give you a choice. Cataclysm, or something else?" He grinned like he was having the time of his life.  
Marinette looked up with terrified eyes, tears forming in the corners. She gritted her teeth, squeezing her miraculous so tight that her knuckles had turned white. She wouldn't answer him. The situation was hopeless. He'd get her miraculous. Ladybug would be gone.

         "Something else it is, then. Well, my lady, it looks like your luck has just run out." 

          He held her close, and raised his staff.

          With a single motion, he jabbed the baton into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Square through the chest.

          The girl choked, struggling for breath, staring in shock with wide eyes.  Chat smiled cruelly at her. His job was done. He pulled the staff out of her chest with a flick of his wrist. Marinette went limp in his arms. It was over.

          A butterfly flew out from Chat's ring - Hawk Moth had called it back. Regaining his senses, he transformed back, slumping to the ground on his knees. Adrien Agreste was all that was left, a bloody and impaled Marinette in his arms. All the air escaped him as he realized what was going on, and tears welled up in his eyes. "No, no, no, _no..._ " He began to hyperventilate, taking quick, short breaths, and cradled her close to him, the blood seeping into his own shirt.  
A cold laugh escaped Gabriel Agreste, and he took the chance to pry the miraculous out of Marinette's grip, and took the ring from a panicked Adrien. The boy stared angrily at the man as he walked away. Hawk Moth was not his father. He never really was.

       "I-I..." The young Agreste choked on his sobs, holding the lifeless girl as close to him as he possibly could. "I.. never.. got to say that I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of positivity and the "oh my gosh, how could you do this to my poor heart???"'s is overwhelming! thank you all so much for sticking around. i know it's been short, but maybe i'll decide to write more(longer) things in the future! feedback is much appreciated - if you have any questions, just ask! i'll probably have answers.
> 
> Thanks to NewSithCode for the angst, and fullmetalpotterhead for the motivation that actually got me to start writing!
> 
> read it on tumblr here - http://mirai-kuriyamaaa.tumblr.com/post/139171563297/your-luck-has-run-out

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic!! i'm entirely new to this, so please give constructive criticism and some pointers! i hope you liked this, and if you don't want to be spoiled with what happens, i'd advise you to NOT read the shamchat version. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> read it on tumblr here! - http://littlepluspeanut.tumblr.com/post/138870491537/your-luck-has-run-out  
> NewSithCode definitely deserves most of the credit for this! He's the best.


End file.
